


Your Voice Has Stolen My Soul

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin and Morgana have a torrid affair in the late 1800s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Has Stolen My Soul

There's a tree, its bark biting into his back.  She's giggling into his shoulder, her hair tickling his skin.  Her lips are surely leaving marks, the way they burn.  His hand is under the top of her corset, brushing her breast.  She's biting a groan into his throat and he grips her waist, so that they're shoved together, a mess of limbs and hair and clothing.  She lifts her leg against him, effectively throwing him farther against the tree.  There are too many clothes, he thinks idly before he hears his name being called in the distance.

Morgana is smiling.  And he hates it.  He hates the way she always has the upper hand, the way she's completely in control.  They're sitting at dinner and Morgana is managing to look rather undisturbed.  Arthur is sitting beside her, recounting his day of hunting, or fishing, or some other masculine sport.  Morgana is giving him a simply sinful look and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from groaning.   _Are you all right, mate?_ Arthur is asking and Morgana is feigning a concerned look.   _I think Merlin might be coming down with something, Brother_.  Arthur squints and then nods.   _It's all that reading you do, you know.  You need to get out more, do some activity._ Merlin coughs at that and Morgana covers a laugh with a hand.

She's standing in front of his bed, yanking her hair out of its hold, unlacing her dress.  His breath hitches and she climbs into his bed, bare of all clothing.   _Morgana_ , he moans, hands running down her silk skin.   _We shouldn't be doing this._  She smirks, pulling his mouth into a kiss.  She hushes him and whispers,  _Oh, but we should._

It's all gasps and ungodly moans.  She moves on top of him like a disease, and he wants to devour all of her.  When he can feel his climax edging up to its peak, he shoves her against the bed, pulling her leg up and thrusts into her. She yells his name with a strangled cry. And he smiles.

She disappears in the night, seamlessly making her way back to her own room on the other end of the house.  Sometimes he wonders if she is ghost.

He's sitting with Arthur in the study, a pen resting over the paper in front of him.  He means to send a letter to his mother, but what would he say?

_Dearest Mother,_

_I have started having an affair with Lady Morgana Pendragon._

_Please send help._

_Your son,_

_Merlin Emrys_

_  
_

No.  Somehow he doesn't think that would go over well.

So instead he sits there, in stillness, lost in thought.  

People talk about love at first sight, but with Morgana it was hate, it was want.  It was everything love wasn't.  He wanted to damage her, and her him.  They were volatile, a deadly flame.  It was push and shove and sex in darkness. 

 

Until it wasn't.

He didn't recognize it at first, this need to be where she was, this need to just speak to her, to just feel her eyes on him.  She was always everything he ever cared about.

There's a party, given by the Pendragons at the estate.  There is dancing, and he touches her hand to his.  It's quiet and slow and they dance to the music in their bones.  She stares at him, her eyes boring into his.  It's a slow burn inside them and he thinks he can feel this thing there, in his bones.  He can feel it pulse and his whole body reacts to it and to her.  Always her.

He kisses her in the quiet darkness.  Gently, caressing her with everything he has.   _Merlin_ , she whispers into the darkness, and they dance there, their bodies swaying back and forth.  

She lands on the mattress lightly and the glow of the room lights her body.  He lies next to her, both of them still fully dressed.  They look at one another for a long time, for centuries it feels like, before Morgana moves her hand over him until it is resting against his beating heart.

_I love you, too,_ she whispers as she peels away his clothes.


End file.
